A day in Forks Elementary School
by 6besties4ever
Summary: Volunteers are needed at the Forks Elementary School. Bella begs Edward to go, and obviously, he agrees. But does he know what he's getting himself into. Will be 2 or 3 chapters. R&R This is my second fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edward, who hasn't been around little kids for decades, is forced to go help in kindergarten? What will he do?**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the Twilight characters. *sigh***

Edward POV

HELP WANTED:

Volunteers are needed to help with kindergarten, 9:00 a.m.-1:30 p.m. Tuesday, February 2.

Sign up here:

" Awww Edward can we go? Pleeaasse?" Bella pleaded, looking up at me with me with her beautiful, chocolate brown fawn's eyes. She was even bouncing on her toes. How had I not known she loved little kids so much?

"Really, Bella?" I sighed. I hadn't had any contact with toddlers in the last few decades, and I had no idea how I would deal with them. I heard that they were noisy and obnoxious...

"Yes, Edward! Please? It will be fun!" I guess I was going to have to let her go. I could never resist when she wanted something, and she probably knew that.

"Alright. I'll go with you," I sighed in defeat. Emmett would get a good laugh out of this.

"Yay!" Bella squealed, " I love you Edward!" I grinned, and she wrapped her arms around me for a hug. As she had her face pressed into my chest, Mike Newton shot me a glare. I just smirked at him.

o~O~o

I screeched to halt in Bella's driveway and walked at a painfully slow human pace to the doorstep. I quickly knocked three times, and promptly heard Bella bounding down the stairs, and I was afraid she would trip. Thankfully she didn't. But, instead of Bella answering the door, an amused Charlie did.

"Come on in Edward," He said, his amusement about me going to help out with kindergarteners overpowered his usual resentment toward me. Just then, Bella ran around the corner and tripped over the rug that lay there. I reached out and caught her.

"Ready to go?" I asked my love, smiling.

"Just a second, I need to brush my teeth." She kissed my cheek and went upstairs to the bathroom. I stood waiting for her in silence with Charlie until he asked,

"So what are you going to have the kiddos do?" I hadn't thought about this one.

"Um...Chess?" Charlie snorted.

"You think 5 year olds are going to be able to play chess?" He asked, his amusement growing.

"Why not?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm ready!!" Bella yelled, and ran straight into me.

"Let's go. Bye Charlie!"

When we reached the elementary school, I pulled into the parking lot, opened Bella's door and grabbed her hand. After we walked into the office and checked in I asked Bella,

"Why can't kindergarteners play chess?" Bella looked at me, and it almost seemed like she was checking to see if I was serious. After a few seconds, she started giggling. She was so cute. I loved making her laugh, except this time, I didn't know how I did it.

"What?" I asked, confused for the second time this morning. Bella shook her head.

"I know it's been more than a few years since you've been around kids, Edward, but really!! Chess is complicated. How do you expect them to play that?" Oh. Well I guess that made sense. When I didn't reply, Bella started giggling again. I mentally smacked myself for my stupidity. No wonder Charlie was thinking I was some sort of idiot this morning.

~!~!~

Bella and I walked into the kindergarten classroom, and I wanted to walk right back out. My sensitive ears were immediately uncomfortable. When we walked in, we were greeted by shrieking and obnoxious noises coming from various toys.

"Oh, thank goodness your here! I have a doctors appointment, and I'm about to be late!" the young, frazzled kindergarten teacher fretted as she gathered up her things. Wait a minute, she was leaving us here? No. Way.

"Wait! The sign said volunteers, not babysitters! You can't just leave!" I told her this, but I picked up no intention of staying in her mind.

"Maybe you read the sign wrong. I have to go!" And then she was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So are you guys liking the story so far? I hope so! R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Edward: No you don't. Me: Of course I do Edward. Shut up. Edward: I'm going to tell Stephanie! Me: Okay, okay. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Just my story. Is that okay Edward? Edward: Yes. Thank you. Me: Hmph.**

**Bella POV**

I, personally, didn't mind being left with the cute little kindergarteners till 1:30 but Edward did. Obviously. As soon as the teacher sprinted out the door he walked over to the brick wall and banged his head on it. It left a dent, and he cursed under is breath. I giggled. His head turned to look at me when I did. Then a little girl with short blonde hair ran up to me.

"Will you pway dollies wif me?" she asked me. She was so cute I couldn't resist.

"Sure! I'll play dollies with you." As she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the little, adorable doll house, I called over my shoulder to Edward,

"Have fun, Edward!"

"Of course I will Bella!" he called back in a fake excited voice. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Ohhh! Is that your booyyyfwiend?" The little blonde girl asked me when we reached the dollhouse.

"Yes. For a long time." I answered her. A simple yes didn't seem good enough. The little girl giggled.

"Aren't you afwaid he has cooties?" Before I answered her question, I decided I wanted to know her name. And her questions were kind of uncomfortable for a kindergartener. I was afraid she was going to ask if I kissed him or something. Which would be weird to answer for a kindergartener.

"Before you know about Edward, why don't you tell me about you? My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"My name is Annabeth, but you can call me Annie. I'm this many years old," She said, holding up five fingers. "I like to play dress up and barbies and..." I was thankful when the little girl just started rambling. My attempt at distracting and her had worked. Every once in a while she would stop talking for a second, give me a doll, then some instructions on what to do with it. Then I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Will you come play with me?" an adorable little boy with jet black hair and red rimmed-glasses asked me. He pointed to the puzzles.

"I'll come play with you in just a second, okay?" I answered. He nodded his cute little head three times, then ran off to his puzzles.

"Annie, I'm going to go play with someone else since I've been here for a while. Is that okay?"

She just nodded and continued playing with her dollies. As I walked over to the puzzles, I stole a glance at Edward. He was with a tiny little girl at the building blocks station. Edward picked up a block and asked her a question, holding it out to her. She wailed and snatched it from his hand. SMACK! The wooden block connected with Edward's granite skin. It got quiet and all the kids turned to look at the source of the noise, but went back to playing a second later. The little girl was taken into a fit of laughter at the look on Edward's face, which was shock and amusement. Good thing these kids were only 5 and 6, otherwise we would have had some trouble because of the sound made when the little girl smacked Edward with the block. Then I looked at it differently, as if we didn't have to worry about Edward being a vampire. When I looked at the situation from that perspective, I began laughing as hard as the little girl. Edward looked up from his place on the floor and playfully glaring at me, but I could tell he was holding back laughter as well. I just shook my head then sat down on the floor to do puzzles with the little boy who's name I later found out was Gino. He was surprisingly smart, and was very concentrated on his puzzles. I smiled, thinking I should volunteer here more often. But judging by Edward's experience so far, I doubt that would happen easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is the scene from the other chapter from Edward's POV. I hope you guys like the story, and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Just my story line.**

**Edward's POV**

I can not believe I'm stuck with kindergarteners. For four and a half hours! I looked up to see Bella being dragged away by a blonde munchkin to play "dollies". Bella turned and called over shoulder,

"Have fun, Edward!" I put on a fake excited look.

"Of course I will, Bella!" I said in a sarcastic voice. She threw her head back an laughed. I watched, mesmerized, as her mahogany tresses shone in the morning sunlight that was coming in from the large window. She was so beautiful...I shook my head, clearing my head of the daze that is Bella for now. Then I felt a yank on my head. I sighed and looked down. I couldn't tell if I would like this kid because until children get to be in about second grade, they usually think in pictures. The little brunette girl stamped her foot.

"Come play with me!" she demanded. I didn't think I really had a choice so I followed her when she turned on her heel and headed over to the building blocks. It wasn't very interesting for the first few minutes because the only things she spoke were orders for me to hand her a certain shaped block. I decided I should just make the best of today, so I asked her her name and to tell me about herself, hoping we could end up on better terms.

"My name is Violet. I am six years old. My middle name Lynne. Lynne Is spelled differently than most 'Lynne's, my mommy says. It is spelled L-Y-N-N-E." She said. I'm not exactly sure where the middle name topic came from, but at least she wasn't ordering me around.

"Your middle name is spelled differently than other ones. It's very pretty." I responded, trying to keep her distracted.

"That's what my daddy tells me. And my uncle. And my aunt. Did you know my aunt and uncle live in Maine? There is lots of restaurants and shops and..." She just kept talking and talking. Well, okay then. At least I didn't have to think about it much. She didn't seem to care for an answer, and I didn't care for giving one. Then she asked me to hand her a block and pointed to one. I wasn't exactly sure which one she was pointing to. So I picked one up that was in the general area she pointed to.

"This one?" I asked, holding it out in my hand.. She looked at it for a second, like she was trying to decide if it was the one. Then I realized what she was thinking, but it was too late. I should have been paying more attention. The little girl snatched the block from my hand, raised it above her head, and brought it down onto my knee. _SMACK!_ The wooden block made contact with my un-naturally hard skin. I stiffened. What would the kindergarteners think? Then I realized they were just that. Kindergarteners. They wouldn't suspect anything. The little girl, Violet, started cackling and fell backwards, on to her back. Then, after a few seconds, I heard a familiar giggle. I looked up to see my Bella with her hand over her mouth, laughing at the situation, I would guess. I felt a grin start to creep across my face, and I started holding back laughter trying to playfully glare at Bella. I didn't really think she bought it, considering she started laughing harder. How cute was she? Very. I loved that girl, and I couldn't wait to get married.

o~O~o

I felt a couple little fingers tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a little girl with pig tails grinning mischievously at me. Uh-oh. I read her mind, and her intentions weren't good at all. But what could I do. I sighed as I felt the little Legos pelting me, most of them landing in my hair. Great. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Then I heard a familiar mind, if that makes sense. _Eddie is in for a surprise! Oh, wait, he can probably hear me...Hi, Eddie, are you having fun?_

**A/N: Any guesses on who it is? I guess its kinda obvious, but hey, why not? And even if not many people read this story, I would like to do a shout out to Oregonmissy100, who inspired me to keep writing, after it had been months since anyone reviewed. So thanks! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love you my reviewers! Thank you sooo much for reviewing, because I couldn't keep writing without you! Shout out to all of you!: Oregonmissy100, CallaSwan17, JasmineMichelle, and TheIrishCullen. Thats not all that many but it means a lot!**

**EPOV**

I sighed. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, what with being hit with a wood block, having Legos thrown in my hair, and dealing with totally obnoxious squealing, my _dear, favorite brother _decides to show up. Emmett. I heard him tell the secretary he was here to see me, and shortly after-wards bursting into the kindergarten room, scaring half of them. I turned to glare, already hearing all the taunting going on in his head.

"Bella! Edward!" he roared playfully.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed.

"I'm here to help!" Right. Because scaring the little kindergarteners helps a lot. But surprisingly, a little girl with a french braid walked up to him with the intentions of playing with him. Judging from the way her thoughts were going-a mixture of thoughts and pictures-she had a crush on him.

"Hello!" She giggled, "Will you play dress up with me?" Emmett's wide smile faltered, and in his mind, he was panicking. He couldn't say no, what choice did he have? I snickered.

"Guess your plan backfired, didn't it Emmett?" I said, to low for humans to here. His thoughts turned mischievous. _Not at all, Eddie. _

"Hey, why doesn't Eddie here play with us?" Emmett asked the little girl in a bright, childish voice. I growled. He turned to me. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh, yes, just delightful, Emmett," I snarled. From across the room, I heard Bella laughing At me. Again.

"C'mon, c,mon, c'mon, let's go!" the little girl demanded, tugging on our hands. I was in for a long next hour.

o~O~o

Finally, the kindergarten teacher came back from her appointment. Emmett had left a half hour ago, claiming he 'had to get back to school'. He had been dressed up as a fairy and a princess, and me as part of a tea party, a fairy, and a princess. I all but dragged Bella to the car.

**Bella POV**

When we got to the car, I wrapped my arms around Edward and braided my fingers into his hair. I felt plastic. I giggled.

"Edward?" I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You have Legos in your hair."


End file.
